Intimacy (PewdieCry One Shot) Sequel to Desire
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: Pewdie returns to Cry after a year of being away. He decides upon getting something special for Cry for their upcoming anniversary.


**Intimacy**

Cry marked his calender with a smile. He had at least a week until Pewdie would return to him. He was incredibly excited, bouncing upon the soles of his feet. He had been very patient, and although it was difficult, he could at least see Pewds everyday by Skyping him. It wasn't enough for them, but it had kept them content for quite some time. Cry thought about calling his boyfriend now, but he knew the Swede was most likely asleep. He would just have to stay up late just in case he called. He had to edit a few of his videos any way.

"Looks like I'll be pulling another all nighter. Hooray for me," Cry said aloud, giving a tired sigh. But he didn't care, he loved his fans. Even if the majority of them could be quite annoying at times. He smiled, knowing that it happened and it wasn't a problem because every single one of his fans were supportive of him. He stood, going over to the guest room to clean it. He wanted it to be spotless for Pewds unless the blonde wanted them to share rooms. He paused, and his face had become incredibly warm. It was perfectly fine if Pewds wanted to share rooms, he is his boyfriend after all. What mattered was that Pewdie was moving in with him permanently. He smiled again and bounced happily. Cry was just so excited that he couldn't contain his happiness.

Cry spent most of his day cleaning around the house, not realizing that his phone had been going off for the past hour. He walked over to his desk and picked up his phone, seeing five text messages from Pewdie. He had sent Cry multiple messages, telling him to answer his phone. The last message from him had made him laugh.

_"Please answer your phone, blue eyes. You're killing me here!"_

Cry clicked on Pewds' contact and called him. The Swede answered the phone immediately, shouting out, "Finally! Goodness Cry, what were you doing? Masturbating to the thought of me?"

"No, I was... Wait, what?" Cry questioned.

"Nothing. Guess what, babe?"

"What?" Cry asked with a smile.

"I booked the flight for next week. I can't wait to see you, angel. I've got a few things planned for us, but you have to be one hundred percent willing," Pewdie spoke rather seductively. Cry raised an eyebrow, seating himself upon his desk chair.

"I guess it would have to depend on what you have planned," Cry replied, his voice deepening to a low and sultry tone. He knew that it always had an affect on Pewds. The Swede had released a soft moan and Cry grinned.

"I can't wait to hear that sexy voice of yours screaming my name," Pewdie responded.

"Oh really?"

"Really," Pewdie answered. "Why don't you give me a little something, babe?"

"You sweet talkin' me, Pewds?"

"Maybe. Is it working?" Pewdie asked with a chuckle and Cry shook his head, laughing along with his boyfriend.

"No, sorry. You'll just have to wait until you get here," Cry answered.

"You're such a tease," Pewds said, and Cry knew that the Swede was most likely rolling his gorgeous sky blue eyes. "Well angel, I have to go to bed. Please don't stay up all night again and tire yourself out. You need to rest."

"I know, babe. Don't worry, I won't stay up too late. But I should be telling you that, Pewds. Isn't it like three in the morning over there?" Cry asked, looking over at his own clock.

"I couldn't sleep without speaking to you first," Pewdie answered and Cry gave a smile as a small blush spread across his cheeks. "I'll go to bed now. I love you, blue eyes."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Cry hung up, shaking his head. Pewdie was just too adorable at times. After cleaning for several more hours, Cry sat down at his computer and began to work on editing his videos. He had some music playing softly as background noise as he worked. At times he would go get an energy drink or something to snack on, and even procrastinate a bit, then get back to working on his videos that he needed to upload soon so that they would be on YouTube in time for his fans to watch. He hated skipping days where he wouldn't upload a video because he was busy, didn't have the time to do so, or when he was being lazy like now. He rested his head upon the desk, groaning tiredly. He began slamming his head repeatedly on the desk, which was something he really shouldn't do. He needed those brain cells, or at least what was left of them. His computer had beeped and he stopped after banging his head on the desk one last time.

"Ow, fuck..." He murmured. Ok, he did that last one a bit too hard. He gazed up at the bright screen of his computer, almost blinding him with its bright light. He clicked on one of his tabs and noticed that he had a message from Pewds. He clicked on it and read it.

_"If you're awake, I'm going to be highly disappointed."_

_"... I'm awake,"_ Cry replied, a small, tired smile upon his face. The familiar tone of Skype began ringing and he forgot that he was still logged on. He switched tabs and answered the call. Pewdie gave a bright smile, then frowned.

"The hell? Your forehead is red again," He pointed out.

"Oh... Yea," Cry said with a shrug, rubbing his head.

"You were either banging your head on the desk again, which you know I hate when you do that, or you ran into the wall. Which one?" Pewds inquired.

"The first one," Cry answered.

"Damn it, Cry - "

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Cry interrupted him. He gave Pewds a smile, and even though the Swede wasn't too happy with his boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile back at him. Pewdie began to admire his lover, his gorgeous locks of brown hair, his tired but gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, and just the way he gave a slight pout out of pure boredom. Cry rubbed his eyes like a sleepy child then looked up at Pewds, blinking a few times. He realized that Pewdie was staring at him and his cheeks had colored slightly.

"What?" Cry asked him.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful, even if you're dead tired and about to fall out of your chair," Pewds answered. Cry smiled, straightening himself up within his seat, realizing that he was about to fall out of his chair for real. "You need to go to sleep, Ryan."

Cry knew that Pewdie was serious when he said his real name. "F-Felix, I... I have to finish editing this-this-this... video. I-I can't go to bed..."

"You're starting to stutter and slur your words. Go to bed. Save your progress now and go to bed, Ryan."

Cry groaned like a child would when being told to go to bed by their parents. He saved the progress of his edited video and closed out of the program. Pewds smiled at him and blew him a kiss. Cry chuckled tiredly, pretending to catch it and hold it close to his heart. Pewds bid him a goodnight and Cry did as well, hugging his computer screen. Pewdie laughed, shaking his head and telling Cry to get off of his monitor and go to bed.

"Alright, alright... Goodnight my sugar bunny! I love you!"

"Yea, you're sleepy as fuck. I love you too, now go to sleep," Pewdie replied. Cry nodded, ending the call then standing up and walking toward his bed. He face planted into his pillow and immediately fell asleep. As the sun arose into the sky, Cry began to awake even though he felt extremely lazy and just wanted to lay there. He got up anyway and walked over to his computer to edit, but then he realized he had to go to the restroom after all of the energy drinks he had drank last night. He jumped up and ran towards the restroom, and once finished, he decided to take a shower. While showering, he almost tipped over and fell because he was so tired. He got dressed afterwards and headed back into his room. He stared at his computer, wondering if he should work on editing the video or lay down. He shrugged and flopped back onto his bed, falling asleep. He slept for at least half an hour until there was knocking at his door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He mumbled into his pillow, then pushed himself off of the bed. Cry made his way down the stairs and to his front door, muttering curse words all the way there. He shook his hair out so that he could look at least somewhat presentable, but then he realized that he truly didn't give a fuck. Whoever it was just so happened to be knocking on HIS door, so why should he care? Cry opened the door, blinking tiredly and closing his eyes for a moment from the sun rays within his eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he heard a familiar voice. Cry opened his eyes fully and blinked. He gave a quiet, shocked gasp and stepped back. He must have been dreaming. Cry rubbed his eyes, opening them again to see those gorgeously familiar sky blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Holy shit," Cry said under his breath. "F-Felix...? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be here next week!"

"I thought I'd surprise you," Pewdie answered. A smile broke out onto Cry's face and he hugged Pewdie, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him close. Pewdie dropped his bags on the ground to fully wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Cry pulled back to kiss him, pressing his lips to Pewdie's and the Swede kissed him back just as passionately. Cry's fingers had ran through Pewdie's hair, causing the blonde to shudder at the touch. They pulled away and Cry grinned so widely and bounced up and down. Pewdie laughed, bringing the brunette closer to him once more and kissing him again. He pulled back and winked at him.

"Hey blue eyes," Felix whispered, making Cry blush.

"You're here to stay, right? You won't leave me?" Cry questioned. Pewdie gave him a reassuring smile and answered him, "I would never leave you. And yes, I'm here to stay with you for as long as you want me to."

Cry smiled, stepping to the side to allow his boyfriend inside of the house. "Welcome home," he said, with a small blush. "Do you have any other things?"

"No. Just my clothes and electronics. That's it," Pewds said with a shrug. Cry shrugged as well, saying that that was perfectly fine.

"Anything in particular that you would like to do?" Cry asked, voice deepening slightly. Pewdie raised an eyebrow suggestively and Cry shook his head, stepping back from him. Pewdie stepped forward and Cry ran. The blonde chased after his boyfriend, following him up the stairs and to his room. He pounced onto Cry and they both fell onto the bed. Pewdie began to tickle the brunette and Cry burst out laughing, trying to push Pewdie's prying hands away. Pewds then grabbed Cry's wrists and pushed them against the bed, hands traveling upward to intertwine with his fingers. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cry's soft lips, earning a contented sigh from his lover. He left a trail of kisses down Cry's jaw, down his neck, then stopping at his collarbone. He bit into his skin gently, nipping and sucking at his sensitive spot, making the brunette moan and writhe underneath him. He pulled away, admiring the hickey upon his skin.

"You're mine. Forever and always," Pewdie whispered, and Cry smiled up at him, caressing his cheek lovingly. Cry had noticed that Pewds looked tired and had assumed it was from jet lag.

"You should sleep," Cry mentioned.

"And miss out on seeing you? Not a chance," Pewdie responded. Cry smiled at him again. "Then what would you like to do?"

"How about I take you out on a date? We have the whole day, so why not?"

"Or we can go to where we went last year. The beach and the small diner that's right across from it," Cry suggested and Pewdie smiled.

"I'd love that. Come on," Pewds said, pulling his boyfriend up off of the mattress. They had gotten dressed into jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweater. Cry wore the one that Pewds had got for him last year, which made the Swede smile. It looked a bit worn out as well.

"I see that you wear that often," he pointed out, and Cry looked down at his sweater with a small blush. "I feel close to you when I do," Cry responded shyly. Pewdie smiled and took his hand and they left their house. They headed down to the beach and stood within the sand once there. Cry took off his shoes and allowed his toes to sink into the sand with a smile. Pewdie watched him and just couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. Just like last time, the sea breeze had caught onto Cry's brown, wavy hair and began tossing it around. He gave a sigh, muttering under his breath and pushing it out of his face. His stunning ocean blue eyes held a slight tinge of annoyance, and his cute little nose had wrinkled up in frustration.

"I should cut my hair. Just all of it, I fucking hate it," Pewdie heard his short lover murmur in mild irritation.

"Don't," Pewdie spoke up. "I love your hair." Cry looked up at him, a bit surprised. He didn't know that the Swede had heard him. Cry meant to respond, but Pewdie pulled him close and placed a kiss upon his lips, running his fingers through Cry's chestnut brown hair just as an emphasis of how much he truly adored it. He could feel Cry shiver within his grasp and he pulled his small body closer to him. When they pulled away, Cry gave a small gasp then nodded.

"Alright, I won't cut my hair," he stated with a chuckle and Pewdie laughed as well. They spent their time wandering along the beach hand in hand, talking of different things. Mainly of what they've both been up to within the year that had passed. At times they would share a kiss or Pewds would steal one, surprising Cry and almost having the poor brunette fall because his knees would buckle. After spending quite some time at the beach, they finally walked to the diner and ordered their large plate of fries and two vanilla shakes. As they sat there, Pewdie kept gazing out of the window and giving a sigh. Cry reached over and took his hand, looking him in the eyes and begging to know what was wrong.

"I came here early not only because I love you and can't stand being away from you, but our one year anniversary is coming up and I..." Pewdie started, trailing off. Cry massaged his hand with the pad of his thumb, trying to make him continue. "I have nothing planned for the both us and I haven't even found a gift yet. I feel horrible. I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

Cry smiled and gave a small chuckle. Pewds looked up at him in confusion. "Felix, I don't care about any of that. What matters is that you're finally here with me. I'm just exceedingly happy to be here with you. I've never felt this happy in my entire life. I've found someone... Someone as amazing as you, and the perfect thing about that fact is that it is you. You're all I need. Our anniversary will be special just because we're here together. So don't even worry about planning anything great or finding a gift for me. I have you and that's all I've ever truly wanted."

"Damn, Ryan... Men aren't supposed to cry, y'know," Pewds joked, wiping a tear from his eyes as they both laughed. "But seriously, that meant a lot to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Cry replied, leaning over and giving him a kiss. They went home that day, and even though Cry had meant what he said, he still wanted to get something special for him. Cry knew that Pewds was still stressing over it. As the days went by, they spent as much time together and had almost forgot to upload videos for their fans. They did plenty of collaborations, which made the fans even happier, stating that they didn't mind if there would be no videos if the result was receiving more collabs between their two favorite YouTubers.

It was Cry's turn to edit the recent collab they did and Pewdie stated that he would go out to get them some food. He actually wanted to get Cry a gift. Their anniversary was the next day. As Pewdie searched around in the mall, he found the perfect gift for him. He knew it was sort of cheesy, but he knew Cry would love it as well. When he returned home with the gift hidden, and a few boxes of pizza, Cry came rushing down the stairs.

"Food!" He yelled happily and Pewds shook his head at him. "But I love you more!" Cry stated quickly and Pewds nodded.

"Yea, sure..." he muttered, which had earned him a rather passionate kiss from Cry just to prove his point. They spent the rest of their night playing video games, watching movies, and chatting. When Cry had fallen asleep, Pewdie picked up his left hand and kissed it gently, slipping a ring onto his ring finger.

When Cry awoke the next morning, Pewdie wasn't next to him. He frowned and got up, searching for his lover. Once he got downstairs, he saw the Swede cooking breakfast and he smiled. Pewdie turned around and gave him a grin. "Good morning, blue eyes."

"Good morning," Cry answered. "Didn't expect you to be up so early."

"It's eleven, Cry," Pewdie stated. Cry pouted for a moment, realizing that it truly was quite late.

"Oh..." Cry whispered, then smiled, kissed Pewds' cheek and headed back up the stairs to do his morning routine. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, he ran his fingers through his hair and his eye had caught something shiny. He brought his hand down and looked at his finger, he trembled lightly, mouth agape and he began to stutter a bit. He opened the door to go downstairs and he approached Pewdie.

"F-Felix...?" He questioned. It was all that he could really say. The Swede turned around and Cry couldn't even voice his question. He merely held up his left hand. Pewdie smiled and stepped forward, bringing the brunette closer to him.

"I said I wanted you to be mine forever. I meant that. Now the decision is yours. Will you be mine?"

Cry was completely thrown off guard, taken by surprise. He wasn't sure what to say. Well, of course he wanted to say yes, but his voice was completely caught in his throat. He merely pulled Pewds close to him and kissed him with so much passion that it had almost knocked him over. Pewdie immediately knew that the answer was a yes. Cry let go of him, turned off the stove to which Pewdie gave him a confused look, and Cry took his hand and pulled him upstairs. Once in the bedroom, he pulled Pewdie on top of him and kissed him again. Pewdie ran his hands over his sides, kissing him with fervor. They had slowly began to undress each other, pulling one another close.

Pewdie was much more gentle than he was before, touching him with such care and being sure to give his lover the utmost attention and pleasure. Cry gave a content sigh, bringing the Swede closer to his body. Their hands were everywhere, caressing each other and holding onto one another as if the other would let go or disappear. Kisses were given and taken and placed on the most pleasurable areas of their bodies, and when Pewdie finally entered his boyfriend, they had felt complete. Pewdie moved slowly so Cry could feel every part of him and give him as much pleasure as possible. Cry moaned and it was such a lovely sound; as deep and sultry as ever.

Cry's legs had wrapped around him, bringing him impossibly closer and making the brunette arch off the bed and brush against the man above him. They whispered declarations of love as they slowly began to reach their peak. They fell into a world of bliss together, fingers intertwining and lips locked. Cry had never felt so loved in his entire life and Pewdie knew that this man would be his forever.

"I love you so very much, Felix," Cry whispered as they cuddled up together after their session of rather passionate love making.

"I love you too, Ryan," Felix said back. Cry gazed at his ring again and took it off to inspect it. He then saw something engraved on the inside and he laughed. It said PewDiePie on the outside, but BroDay EveryDay on the inside. Cry loved it, no matter how cheesy it was to him. Pewdie showed Cry his ring, which had said Cryaotic on the outside, and the same quote on the inside.

"You're lame, you know that?" Cry stated, but meant it as a term of endearment.

"I know," Pewdie answered with a laugh, bringing his lover closer to his body.

"That's why I love you," Cry whispered, pressing a kiss to Pewds' lips and moving closer to him. Pewdie smiled, kissing the top of Cry's head as they laid there in silence for awhile. Cry began to doze off and Pewdie smiled once more, whispering a quiet 'I love you' before drifting off as well.

**Author's Note: This one was meant to be less smutty and more sweet. I hope you enjoyed it. I will now begin to work on N.O.S before you all decide to come and kill me. Bye!**


End file.
